The World Is Not Enough
by KissMeJamesYouGotItBlondie
Summary: Based on James Bond! Anna Cutter, daughter of Claudia and Nick, is out to save the world. She may be a drama queen, but she's the best at her job, and she's stubborn too. Stubborn enough to outwit Helen, who's out to destroy the planet. Again.
1. Chapter 1

"Jess, hit me with a location" Anna Cutter cried as she strut into the Ops. Area, where the ADD, (Anomaly Detection Device), was emitting a high-pitched beeping that meant there was a new Anomaly, a new threat and a new challenge. In short, it meant Anna was ready for some action. She pulled her hair into a pony-tail as she enterred, at the same time trying to discreetly fix her highly smudged, rouge lipstick. Jess smirked.

"How's Joe?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as she typed manically at the keys. Anna rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips as she answered.

"Worried, but then again, what's new there?" Her eyes roamed the screen as she spoke.

"When it comes to you?" Jess said, shaking her head as she finally pulled up the location, "Nothing" Anna laughed.

"He doesn't need to worry!"

"Anna, you're you," Jess said, handing her a peice of paper with the coordinates on, "We should all worry!"

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Anna asked taking the sheet of paper and reading over it as she began walking towards the Armoury, with Jess in tow.

"You're Anna. To everyone in thet ARC, that translates into couragous, intelligent and hilarious. Unfortunately, it also translates into stubborn, reckless and impulsive. You're a recipe for disaster, Anna"

Anna told herself, in that moment, that if it had been anyone but Jess, her best friend, who had said that, she'd have swung for them. It being Jess, however, she took it in good stride. It was a symbol of their friendship and companionship that Jess was so brutally honest with her. As they enterred the Armoury, Anna smiled. Sitting on one of the benches, wielding a fairly heavy looking Glock, was Holland Keevers. He smirked up at her.

"Afternoon, Goldilocks" He said, using the nickname he'd given her when she first died her hair blond. She rolled her eyes at him, but smiled back.

"Hey, Holland" She walked over to the EMD's as Jess and Holland began a conversation about the Anomalies location.

"A Zoo?" Holland scoffed, "Brilliant!"

Jess rolled her eyes, muttering something. Anna turned on her.

"Excuse me?"

"I said; You two would be practically perfect for eachother! You\re both insane!"

Anna and Holland shared a glance, a slight blush creeping over her skin. He simply smirked.

"Been there" He said.

"Done that" Anna chimed, sticking her favoured pistol into her boot and slipping the EMD through her belt.

"Yeah, too bad neither of you can remember it" Jess teased.

Anna rolled her eyes again, and then made a mental note to at least _try_ and stop that. It wasn't good to have rolling her eyes be labelled, 'An Anna thing', which her Uncle Becker had dubbed it.

"Who's on duty?" She asked Jess, as they began making their way back to the Ops. Area.

"Other than you two, there's Rob and Tess"

Since the team had grown so large, they no longer simply worked together. That would be practically catastrophic, with so many warring personalities. There were the leaders, of course, Nick, Anna's father, Matt and Danny. There were the soldiers, Becker, Holland, Caspar, Rob and Tess. The latter two were new recruits who seemed pretty great at handling the situations that their new jobs put them in. Tess was a tough, pretty woman with piercing dark eyes and tanned skin. She and Anna had their differences, but honestly they had more similarities, which had a hand in the amount of arguments Tess and Anna had engaged in since the former began working for the ARC, roughly about four months ago. Rob was a young soldier who'd joined the team when Anna's younger sister, Alice, had returned to 2011 after having been kidnapped by her mother, Helen Cutter, deranged psychopathic. Rob and Alice had dated before she left and when she came back and explained all of what she knew of the ARC to him, he practically demanded they allow him a place on the team. He was new meat, but he was new meat who knew how to handle himself. In fact, in his first training session, he'd knocked Holland flat on his back, something that hadn't happened in three years. He had spunk, something you needed working at the ARC.

"Brilliant" Holland said, slipping the EMD into his own belt and pulling on a hoodie.

"They're going to meet you there" Jess said, glancing at her mobile.

* * *

><p>In the car, Holland insisted on driving and Anna rolled her eyes and joked.<p>

"We'll be lucky if we get there alive"

Holland messed up her hair, a feat that all of the guys at the ARC seemed to enjoy, as it annoyed Anna to no end, and turned to the road. Anna continued her go over of the team. Then there were the rest of them, the ones in the middle.

Anna, the spunky, impulsive nineteen year old from the year 2032. _That _was complicated. Basically, the world in Anna's time sucked, and she wasn't willing to live it any more. However, coming back changed things more so than even he had anticipated. Then there was Joe, Anna's boyfriend. He was the ARC's resident military doctor. Anna hadn't thought of him as her type to begin with, until he became her best friend. _That _was a little complicated, too. Then, Stephen Hart. Anna's _ex_ boyfriend, and the father of her three year old son, Cody Joseph Stephen Cutter. Again...extremely complicated! Raking through her brain, Anna tried to think of someone at the ARC who _wasn't _complicated. Ah, of course. Daniel Galloway Hunt. Practically her annoying little brother, Daniel and Anna always teased each other about everything and anything. Then again, Daniel _did _have one little thing that complicated him...technically, he didn't exist. Daniel, along with Xavier Greene, Chantelle Greene an Elsie Greene, was a ninja. The Greene's had come to the ARC when Xavier met Lester and decided he wanted to annoy the civil servant...as much as possible. He, Daniel and Elise had all fit into the ARC wonderfully, but they had complications of their own. Chantelle had been dead, not two months ago. Murdered by her daughter, Elise's, father. Elise, the five year old death-trap of a Ninja who Anna and Jess immediately began to feel motherly affection towards, had suffered incredibly after her mothers death, which no-one but Anna could understand.

It was only months later that everyone found out why Anna was so empathic and understanding about Elise's feelinds, and why se hated her birthdays. On her seventeenth, in the year 2030, her mother, Claudia Brown, was killed by a creature that came through an Anomaly. Claudia, who'd disappeared for three years and only re-appeared just before her daughter stepped through an Anomaly, had recently married Nick Cutter, whose psychotic ex-wife was practically the reason for the ARC, aside from the Anomalies.

Moving on, Anna thought of Jenny Lewis. The beautiful, flashy PR guru who was the exact, spitting image of her own mother. Jenny was now dating James Lester, the government liaison of the ARC, and therefore, the team were getting away with practically everything. In fact, Anna was technically fired at this moment in time, for a stunt she and Holland had pulled a few weeks previously.

After life got complicated at the ARC; Anna and Stephen broke up and Anna found out she was pregnant, but Stephen was in love with the also pregnant Sarah, Anna's world slowly began crashing around her. However, no-one but Anna could tell. Her insides constantly felt as though they were turning to Ice, and her head was filled with thoughts that weren't her own. Eventually, she had a break down...and she left. She took her unborn child and left 2011. She travelled to 1979, and then came back. Three years later...

So, upon coming back to 2011, the now twenty-three year old Anna brought with her a burden larger than any she'd left with. One creepy, obsessed, psychotic Andrew Nocato. The man who wanted to use the Anomalies for his own, personal gain and change every disaster in history. Against Lester's wishes, she and Holland travelled back to 1979 and stop him, by blowing up his HQ. They succeeded, but at the supposed expense of Anna's job. A small smile passed over her lips.

_I'm still here though, right?_

Then, as Anna looked over at Holland, she thought of Izzabella. Dr Izzabella Lake, who'd travelled back to the ARC because the history books in 2057 told her she should, because the name 'Dr Izzabella Lake' was written in the diaries of those in the team. Holland triggered thoughts of her because she was his girlfriend. Originally, after travelling back tot the ARC, Izzabella had started dating Rob, when he and Alice had broken up and Alice had gotten together with Daniel. However, when Rob, Alice, Daniel, Tess and Caspar had gotten trapped in the Jurassic period, Joe's little brother, Neal, had taken an unwarranted, unreturned liking to Holland because Holland had followed through on a bet he'd had that, if Anna and Joe got back together, he'd kiss Neal. Apparently, though, Neal couldn't take the hint that Holland really wasn't interested. So, Holland formulated a little plan in that cunning mind of his to prove his sexuality to Neal. He had to find a girl to kiss him. And, after recent tension between him and Anna, and with Anna and Joe's relationship currently on rocky ground, he wasn't about to ask her. He turned to one of his closest friends. Izzabella. And she obliged.

Understandably, this caused a swift end to come to Rob and Izzabella's relationship when Jess, who loved Rob as a brother, and wouldn't see him hurt for the world, told him all of what she'd seen on the CCTV. Izzabella and Rob, both crushed by her actions with Holland, separated and hardly spoke for a week, when Rob left and went to his parents. When he came back, he began growing close to Chantelle Greene. They were currently dating, along with Holland and Izzabella.

Anna's thoughts swiftly turned to Caroline Roxton. Well, Caroline Steele. The Caroline Roxton she had known and loved was dead. She'd seen her buried herself. Caroline Steele was a woman identicle to Caroline Roxton, who'd come to the ARC for reasons that the team were still a little unsure of, who had explained to Stephen Hart that the only reason she worked for the ARC in her reality was because of her grandfather, who'd been sentenced to working there after committing some crime or another. Anna found it quite sad that, after having been brought up at the ARC, there where people who thought it should be used as punishment.

There were soon going to be a lot of children around the ARC, Anna thought, as her mind transferred to Connor Temple and Abby-soon-to-be-Temple-Maitland. She was pregnant, along with Jess, who was dating the love of her life, Becker. Sarah had been pregnant, not so long ago, but had given birth eight weeks early to two beautiful children, Aiden and Lexi. Then there was Cody and Elise.

_You'll be around soon, too._ A voice in her head told her, and another smile crossed her face. Her mother should be getting pregnant around August, and then she'd be giving birth on exactly April sixteenth.

Scanning her brain to try and figure out if she'd missed out anyone, Vlad Caspar crept into Anna's thoughts. He was a nice guy, if a little mysterious and quiet. He'd been close to the original Caroline, and he'd been practically broken when she was killed. However, then he'd met Tess. And, as far as Anna knew, they were head over heels in love. There was her Uncle Matty, of course, but no-one hardly ever saw him, he'd been devastated when Emily Merchant, a woman from the sixteen-hundreds, who knew all about the Anomalies, had returned to her own time.

"Come on, Annie," Holland said, and Anna reflected that, apart from Stephen, who had called her it out of affection, and Andrew, who gave her the nickname to fake intimacy, Holland was the only other person on earth who called her Annie. She wasn't fully sure how she felt about that, but it didn't bother her as much as it had when her break-up from Stephen was fresh in her heart.

"Come on, Annie, we're here" He said, parking the car skew whiff, half on the pavement and half on the road. He got out of the car and came around to open Anna's door. Climbing out, Anna had to avoid being knocked over by one of the many people scattering and running all over the place, trying to get away from the Zoo as fast as possible. People were yelling, and Anna actually heard gunshots.

"Yo, guys!" She heard someone yell, and she turned around to see Tess and Rob running towards them.

"What've we got?" Anna asked, and she saw from both of their faces that she wasn't getting an answer.

"We can't get in!" Rob said, "The gates are blocked, there's that many people trying to get out!"

Anna sighed and scanned the high walls of the Zoo.

"Anna," Holland said, a they all watched her, "What are you thinking?"

"I need to get into that park."

"Figured as much" He said, as she began to race towards one of the lower walls, "Well, at least today'll be interesting"

* * *

><p><strong><em>This chapter, and all to come, are dedicated to EVERYONE of the Formspring RP'ers! You're all amazing, and the writers of Primeval totally got nothing on us :D<em>**

**_Hope you all think I've done your characters justice! I tried to get everyone at least a mention in here, if I didn't, I'm totally sorry, and you can guaruntee that everyone will be in this story!_**

**_I love you guys!_**

**_Hope you like the first chapter :D Unfortunately, I can't say when the next one will be up, so thats why this is a long one, to tide you over! Keep on the look out and, please guys, REVIEW! You know how happy they make me xD!_**

**_Thanks a bunch!_**

**_Stephaniee! ((Anna)) xxx_**


	2. Chapter 2

Holland, Tess and Rob watched from a cautious distance as Anna studied the wall. Holland wearing an expression of indifference that, if you looked past the soldier exterior, which not alot of people did, you could see a touch of worry beneath. Tess looked slightly amused, standing with her eyebrows raised and her arms folded. Rob looked keyed up and ready for anything the Anomaly could throw at them, as always. She paced back and forth a few times, and then paused and tilted her head left. Then she paced again, paused, and tilted her head right. After doing this about seven times, Anna walked back to the others and put her hands on her hips. Thinking over what she had to do, Anna was pleased that she hadn't decided to wear a dress today, after all. Though the high-waisted shorts she wore would be more of a hindrance than a help. She studied the wall from a distance, biting her lip, before nodding and turning to Holland.

"Give me your bag" She said, simply.

"Huh?" Anna sighed and resorted to pulling the back-pack from his shoulders. It was one of the large, black military ones and the silver box for the Anomaly Sealing Device fit snugly inside. Anna groaned as she pulled it onto her shoulders and the full weight of it hit her.

"Can you handle it, Anna?" Tess asked, making a move as if to relieve her of her burden.

"Yeah, m'fine" Anna said, through grit teeth. She retreated a little more before taking a running start towards the wall and leaping.

Her hands found their targets; two indents in the wall. She gripped them and brought her feet up, using two more holes in the wall to get her footing. Behind her, she heard whistling.

"You go, Goldilocks" She smiled and rolled her eyes.

Gritting her teeth, she forced herself to keep moving upwards, her hands and feet seeking out indents in the brick, and haul herself and the heavy load towards the top. It seemed to take forever, but eventually she dragged herself onto the wide ledge that was the top of the wall, throwing one leg over. Then she reached into the bag she'd taken off Holland and threw the length of rope to the others. It was a tough job, hauling them all up one-by-one. First, Anna helped Tess climb up, then the both of them hauled up Rob. It took the combined strength of the three of them to help Holland climb up, but eventually they all sat on the top. Simultaneously, they all turned to see the ten foot drop on the otherside. Anna and Tess exchanged a glance and then they all looked at Holland, who grinned.

"See you at the bottom," He said, before jumping. Anna rolled he eyes.

"Show off" She muttered before following him. Tess and Rob landed smoothly on the ground either side of her and she glanced around.

"Whats the hand-held showing?" She asked Tess, who glanced down at the device and pointed east.

"That way"

They started in the direction Tess had indicated, dodging around people who got in their way. It was bedlam and Anna wondered what on earth was going on. Finally, she grabbed a man by the arm and asked him.

"M-monster!" He yelled, pointing in the direction they were heading. Anna felt sorry for him and released his arm, then she pulled out her phone.

"Jenny?"Holland asked and she nodded.

"This is gonna need some serious damage control"

"And no-one does that better than Jenny Lewis, right?"

Anna shrugged, smirking, as she dialled.

"I dunno, reckon I could do a pretty good job of it"

"Until someone asked your age" Rob teased and Anna rolled her eyes.

"Oh, har-har! Hello, Jenny?" She walked away, one hand holding the phone to her left ear, the other covering her right and yet Jenny still had to shout to be heard.

A few minutes later, she returned, shaking her hair out and putting the phone back in her jeans pocket.

"Jenny's on her way, she should have the media under control and Beckers sending some of his soldiers to secure the area and clear out the civilians, Lesters going to send extra ammo, in case we need it and Connor's on his way with the dating calculator, because _someone _forgot it" She looked pointedly at Tess.

"All that from one phonecall, future girl?" Rob teased.

"Told you she was good" Holland said, winking at Anna, who rolled her eyes, and _then _mentally cursed herself for it. Again.

"Tess," Anna said to the soldier, who turned to face her. "Do me a favour, next time you see me roll my eyes, slap me."

Tess laughed.

"You got it, Anna."

It was then that Anna slipped her earpiece into her ear and switched it on.

"Alright, Jess," She said, "Get me a visual"

"In the big-cat area of the park, Lion enclosure, future predator"

"Shit." Anna closed her eyes briefly and put a hand to her head, "OK, We got it."

"We do?" Rob asked, looking nervous. Anna just shrugged.

"We have to. Come on"

They continued towards the anomaly, slowing when they neared it. Anna held her EMD on stand-by, gripping it with both hands. The glock in her belt comforted her a little, and she reminded herself to thank Daniel about that, later.

"Anna...Anna, it's in the-"

"Got it, Jess." Anna said, catching sight of the future predator as it tore through the bushes in the Lion enclosure. Before thinking, Anna ran over and leapt the railings, the other three close on her tail.

"Tess and Rob, that-a way, keep your eyes open, Anna, with me. Don't want you pulling any stunts now, right?"

"Oh, because _I'm _the one we need to worry about, Mr Lets-blow-something-up!"

Holland rolled his eyes and grabbed Anna's arm as he pulled her towards the trees, crouching low as they approached them. Anna came to a halt, pressing her back against the tree. She put a finger to her lips.

"Echolocation" She mouthed and Holland nodded, quickly.

Anna closed her eyes and listened. Sound was always key in these situations and, sure enough, she soon heard the rustling of leaves above her and then that ominous clicking...

"Down." Holland said, and turned, aiming his EMD on full blast. Anna ducked as the predator leaped, throwing her hands over her head with a short squeal. There was a thump beside her.

"Huh," Holland said, "Thats not right"

"Whats not right?" Tess yelled, running over with Rob.

But Anna already knew what the soldier was talking about. In the head of the future predator was a circle of metal, and it was flashing red.

"Helen."


	3. Chapter 3

"So, you're telling me, she planted the bait and we went for it?" Tess asked, sounding indignant to say the least.

"We're the guillable idols who fell into that bitch's trap." Anna said, pacing in front of the detector.

"Thank you, Anna. Always the optimist!" Connor said, laying his head in his hands.

"What is there to be optimistic about at this point?" Rob asked.

"The fact that the four of you got out alive, maybe?" Jess offered from her chair.

"Small mercy's." Anna said, going and sitting herself on one of the desks. It was at that moment that Lester walked in through the far doors, accompanied by Becker, Cutter, Claudia and Jenny.

"It has been confirmed. The woman who broke into the Russian Military base was indeed identified as Helen Cutter."

"Great." Abby said, sarcastically, then she looked at Jenny. "Good luck explaining that one"

"Oh, gee, thanks very much!" Jenny said, rolling her eyes.

"Oi!" Connor said, protesting, "Thats my catchphrase!"

There was a murmur of low laughing from everyone besides Anna and Lester.

"What did she take?" Anna asked, quietly.

"Excuse me?" Lester raised his eyebrows.

"What did she take."

Lester sighed. "15kg of Petroleum"

"Enough to cause a nuclear explosion!" Connor said, seriously, as the light aura of conversation gave way to a more tense atmosphere.

"Enough to wipe clean the face of the earth" Anna confirmed.

"So she opened the Anomaly in the middle of the camp?" Izzabella asked.

"Apparently so!" Claudia said, putting a hand to her forehead. Nick wrappen an arm around his wifes shoulders, comfortingly, and Anna allowed herself a slight smile that both of her parents returned to her, weakly.

"How come we didn't pick it up?" Eyes transferred from Izzabella to either Connor or Jess.

"Don't look at me!" Connor said, holding up his hands, defensively.

"It was my fauly, I wasn't paying attention-"

"It wasn't your fault, Jess." Becker said, with a note of finality, immediately jumping to his pregnant fiancées defence. He looked around at the group and the looks of mild accusation disappeared from everyone eyes. Jess smiled up at him, gratefully, and Ana decided to put in her piec e.

"He's right, Jess. We were all distracted by the predator-"

"I still don't see why we didn't pick it up, though" Izzabella said, and Anna lost it.

"Excuse me," She said, heatedly, "but where were you when this was all happening?"

"Anna!" Holland said, warningly.

"I was busy trying to stop the two Smilodons in the Menagerie from ripping each other to pieces!"

"Iz!" He turned to her.

"While we were out risking our necks!"

"Anna!"

"Oh, well, sorry for possessing an actual qualification as oppose to just running around wielding a gun!"

"Why you little-" Anna took a step towards Iz and Holland put himself between them, glancing from one to the other, looking mildly amused.

"This really isnt the right time for us to start arguing and fighting amongst ourselves, guys!" Stephen said, looking around the group.

"He's right" Xavier put in, "We need to come up with a plan"

"We go after her," Danny Quinn said, simply, clapping his hands together.

"Alright, so who's eligible to go?"

"Becker, Tess, Rob, Holland, Caspar, Daniel and Danny...Who else?"

"Alice?"

"Pregnant!" Daniel said, before Alice could respond. She just rolled her eyes.

"Claudia?"

"Due to be _getting_ pregnant," Claudia put in, "Which means Nick can't go, either."

"Damn" Nick said, "And here's me wanting to see my psychotic ex-wife again, you know, the one that tried to _kill _me!"

"Oh, really? I wasn't aware you had more than one ex-wife!" Claudia teased.

"Guys, back on topic, please!"

"Stephen?"

"Paternity leave, and Sarah's on _ma_ternity leave!" Stephen said.

"Abby?"

"Pregnant"

"Connor?"

"Robot."

"Hey!" Connor said, indignantly, and everyone glared at Anna.

"Sorry," She said, cringing a little, "But it had to be said! All he does is work, work, work lately!"

"We can deal with that later," Abby said, pointedly.

"Anyone we've missed?"

"Iz?"

"Not eligible for this type of field work yet," Becker said and Izzabella pouted, much to Anna's satisfaction.

She raised her hand. "Uh, hello? Anna?" Her expression became increludous as everyone exchanged a look. "You guys are kidding me, right? Seriously? I've saved the world before! _Twice!"_

"Yes, oncce against strict orders, I might add," Lester said.

"Uh...twice, against strict orders, actually. Future you wasn't too keen on the idea of my coming back here," Anna said, sheepishly.

Lester held the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes closed. "I knew there was a reason I fired you" He murmured and Anna rolled her eyes. From beside her, Tess slapped her arm.

"Hey-"

"You told me to slap you if you rolled your eyes!"

"I didn't _mean _it!"

"So, Becker, chose your team and do it quuickly" Lester said, and he turned to walk back up to his office. The team all looked at the Captain in anticipation.

"Alright, so...Caspar, Daniel, Holland, Robert, Tess..."

"Anna." Anna put in, walking over to stand near Becker with her arms folded and a smug look on her face.

"Actually-uh...Anna..."

"Uncle Becker? Not you too! Since when do _you _not trust me!" She demanded, looking around the group, dismayed.

"Oh, Anna, of course we trust you!" Abby said, "You're just a little..."

"Stubborn!" Stephen offered.

"Impulsive?" Holland recommended.

"Hot-headed!" Alice announced.

"Insane?" Daniel suggested.

"Overly-emotional." Jess put in.

"Indecisive!" Tess lent.

"Easily angered?" Rob mentioned.

"Alright, alright, I get it!" Anna yelled over them.

"Told ya'" Rob muttered to Chantelle, who giggled quietly.

"In short, Anna, this mission needs to be quick and painless-"

"Like a leg wax!" Jess pointed out and Anna rolled her eyed.

"And given your nature and your history with Helen...I don't think you're the right person for the mission. And besides, who'd mind Cody?"

"Uh- his _father?_" Stephen said, raising his eyebrows.

"_Thank you_, Hart!" Becker said, shooting him a meaningful look.

"Fine, alright, whatever." Anna said, "Fine by me, have fun."

Then she left the room. She made it half-way to her office before Holland caught up with her.

"You're not dropping this are you?" He asked, smirking.

"Not a chance!"


End file.
